Sherlock Holmes
by OutcastsAndLullabies
Summary: Matt visits the library, and Mello tags along in exchange for some chocolate. {Written with TLoZfantic44. Fluff, one-shot. Matt/Mello.}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Sherlock Holmes, Deadman Wonderland, Darker than Black, nor Black Bulter...DID I FORGET ANY?! XD**

"Why are we here, anyway?" the blonde hissed, entering the huge building brimming with various genres of books.

Mello had only been to an actual library once, and it was probably the worst ten minutes of his life. Although the boy had a secret hobby of writing, reading had never been his forte. Literature was shit these days, cliché and unoriginal, and classic literature had a flat-out shitty tone of writing. In all honestly, he had only come along for the chocolate Matt had promised him. At least the redhead seemed to be enjoying himself. His bright eyes scanned the room, searching for something in particular.

"To check out this Legend of Zelda guidebook," Matt explained. "I want to see whether or not it's accurate."

"Whatever. Just hurry up so we can leave," Mello snapped back, crossing his arms and looking around the large room. Brick walls, glass dome ceiling (which felt very out-of-place, like the building had mixed old and the new). Aged, dark wooden bookshelves. Worn green carpet, although the slightly clouded sunlight from above made it seem less raggedy.

"Of course," Matt chuckled. "You should look around, Mell. May find something that interests you." Matt flashed a smirk before wandering off to find the guidebook.

"I doubt that," Mello muttered to himself. Even so, he began to slowly roam the aisles, occasionally stealing glances at the many book packed into the shelves.

Matt continued on his way towards the mangas, since the guidebooks were usually located near them. As he quickly scanned the books he finally found what he was looking for. Flipping through the pages, he confirmed that the book was seemingly accurate and carelessly threw it back onto the shelf. Shuffling his way over to the mangas, he began to search through the different titles: Deadman Wonderland, Darker than Black, Black Butler, and so many more. They all caught his eye; however, he decided to check them out later. Right now, he wanted to go see how a certain blonde was doing and what he was possibly reading.

Mello glanced up at the large sign hanging above his head. Of course, it read "Crime/Mystery." How ironic. Sighing, Mello grabbed a book at random and scanned the first page. Shit. He irritably and hastily threw the book back in its place. He was about to go find Matt, but quickly canceled he idea out. If he did search for him, Matt may come to the hypothesis that Mello had actually been reading and lost interest, and therefore wanted to leave. Now, Mello had absolutely no problem showing his fascinations, but somehow this was different. He wouldn't be able to tell you why; it just was.

Instead, Mello closed his eyes and slipped a book out of the shelf. Sherlock Holmes, huh? He thumbed to a random page and began to skim. To his surprise, the author, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, had captured his interest, and he was soon immersed into the story.

"_Good heavens!" I cried. "Who would associate crime with these dear old homesteads?"_

"_They always fill me with a certain horror. It is my belief, Watson, founded upon my experience, that the lowest and vilest alleys in London do not present a more dreadful record of sin than does the smiling and beautiful countryside."_

"_You horrify me!"_

"_But the reason is very obvious. The pressure of public opinion can do in the town what the law cannot accomplish. There is no lane so vile that the scream of a tortured child, or the thud of a drunkard's blow, does not beget sympathy and indignation among the neighbours, and then the whole machinery of justice is ever so close that a word of complaint can set it going, and there is but a step between the crime and the dock. But look at these lonely houses, each in its own fields, filled for the most part with poor ignorant folk who know little of the law. Think of the deeds of hellish cruelty, the hidden wickedness which may go on, year in, year out, in such places, and none the wiser."_

Matt searched the aisles and soon found Mello standing in the mystery section…reading?! He looked so adorable, captivated with a book like that. Matt leaned against the shelf and chuckled. Smirking, he teased, "Enjoying some Sherlock Holmes, I see."

Startled, Mello jumped, slamming the book shut. Trying to lamely hide his surprise, he scowled and said, "Dumbass."

Matt stalked towards Mello, attempting to steal the book from him to see exactly which Sherlock story he had. Mello quickly refused, holding the book high over his head (despite Matt being slightly taller) and the redhead played along, smirking. As the blonde tried to keep the book out of Matt's grasp, the gamer reached over Mello to grab it, pressing the two closer together and causing Mello to lose his balance.

Out of instinct, the blonde snatched Matt's wrist, pulling him down as well. The redhead toppled onto Mello, knocking some books from the shelf in the process. Matt yanked Mello into a protective embrace, sheltering him from the falling books with his body.

Mello blinked as the hardcovers hurtled down on his friend. Once the blows had stopped, Matt hoisted himself onto his elbows, faintly smiling down at the blonde. Mello looked extremely attractive, having that dumb expression on his pretty face instead of a hard one. His shock faded, shifting into embarrassed frustration as he realized the position the two were in.

He shoved Matt off of him, rising to his feet and yelling, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Matt slowly rose as well, gently massaging a shoulder-blade. Just as he opened his mouth to answer, a nearby librarian rounded the corner, harshly scolding the boys and ordering them to "shush" and "pick up those books, for heaven's sake!"

"Here," Mello said, tossing a book at the redhead. "Pick it up."

"Oof," Matt grunted as he caught the book Mello had thrown. The gamer smirked and began placing the books back into their proper places. "No chocolate for you," he whispered under his breath, chuckling.

Mello's jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. He twisted his fist in Matt's shirt, shoving the redhead so that his back thudded against the shelf, nearly knocking the whole thing over. Mello's free arm crushed Matt's windpipe, temporarily halting airflow. "Now, listen up, dumbass," Mello snarled, inches away from the other's face. "I came all this way, I spent the whole goddamn day with you; I'm getting my damn chocolate."

Matt seized Mello's wrist and spun him around, freeing himself from Mello's grasp. Matt embraced the blonde from behind so that his arms were at his side and he couldn't easily break free. Resting his head on the other's shoulder, Matt smiled, "I was just kidding, Mells. Of course I'll get you some chocolate."

"I'll kick your ass," Mello grumbled, struggling to escape.

Matt grinned as Mello began to walk away. The redhead hurriedly grabbed the Sherlock Holmes book Mello had been reading and hustled to meet up with him. Matt placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and then swiftly slipped the book into his hands before he could react. The gamer smiled lovingly. Mello grimaced, but made no protest.

The two began walking towards the checkout desk when Mello suddenly halted. Matt did as well, his expression questioning the blonde.

"I don't have a library card," said Mello, shoving the book into Matt's chest yet again.

Matt retrieved his library card from his wallet. With a smug smile, he said, "Good thing I brought mine, then, huh?" He beamed at the blonde and thrust the book back into his hands.

"Whatever," Mello breathed. "Let's just get this over with."

He pushed past Matt, purposely bumping shoulders with the other male and heading towards the desk. The classic old-lady-librarian sat there, her silver hair twisted into a loose bun. Her head lifted from the book she was reading as the two approached, and she quickly pushed her glasses up so that they rested on the bridge of her nose. She smiled a too-big-smile, her eyes, set with faint wrinkles, darting between the two boys. When she saw that Mello was the only one with a book, her green orbs rested on him.

Matt approached the counter with Mello and handed her his library card. He took the book from the blonde and handed it to the librarian for her to scan. The lady went on with her work, scanning the book and the card, focused on the items rather than the two. Matt glanced at Mello, who was staring intently at the worker, trying to ignore the fact that the redhead was now staring at _him. _Matt scooted closer to the blonde and gently wrapped his arms around the chocoholics waist.

"Just stop," Mello demanded, shifting his body weight away form the redhead and elbowing his ribs.

Matt smirked. He loved messing with Mello. It was like a strange hobby that was just too fun to give up.

"You're not resisting as much…starting to warm up to me, eh?" Matt playfully whispered to the blonde. Mello was getting as pissed as always, but the gamer continued on, even going as far as wrapping a muscular arm around Mello's slender waist and using his thumb to trace circles around an exposed hipbone.

"You know what?" Mello growled. "Just forget it!"

He slammed the book down on the counter, startling the librarian. She jumped, placing a bony hand against her pale chest and staring in unblinking shock as the odd blonde stormed away.

Matt's eyes followed Mello as he hurried out of the building, angrily throwing the door open. Matt simply smirked and turned to the librarian, grabbing the book. She looked devastated and confused at the redhead. Matt chuckles and takes a deep, almost loving, sigh.

"That's my boy," the gamer states before beaming and turning to catch up with Mello.

**A/N: TLoZfantic44 and I wrote this. Check out her stories. Oh, & I don't own the excerpt from Sherlock Holmes. :p Thanks for reading! Please review. c:**


End file.
